My Brother
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: I, a fox, was taken in by Vampires and as the oldest of five I was tasked to watch over their daughters. Be it a playmate, sparing partner, or friend. It didn't matter in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**_Originally Posted on: April 25, 2019_**

So, an idea I had since I read _A Brother's Love _by Houkaru Kisaragi.

I was unhappy with the fact the story is unfinished and how confusing parts of it became near the end, so I said fuck it and decided to do my own version.

I'm not hating the story, I recommend it. Give it a read.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

**Chapter 1:**

**Christmas Eve…**

The street was quiet as the snow gently fell onto the ground. The rigid air cold enough to bite at the fingers and toes of mortal men who were currently boarded up in their homes to stay warm.

But one person was out and about.

Akasha Bloodriver, Shinso Vampire and Master of Black Martial Arts, smiled brightly as she trudged through the snow to her destination.

Akasha looked up as she appeared before the house that belonged to her dear friend Kushina.

It had been three years since she last saw Kushina, and Akasha had recently recieved a letter from Kushina asking her to come over as she had something big to show Akasha.

Akasha smiled as she walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Kushina!" Akasha said with a raised voice. "Kushina open up its freezing out here."

Akasha waited for a minute before she took a few steps back and looked at the windows.

The top left window was broken.

Akasha was on alert and looked around.

When she was sure no one was around, Akasha smashed the door in and bolted into the house.

Her eyes widened when the pungent smell of blood assaulted her nose and then widened even more when Akasha saw Kushina sprawled out on the floor, her nine crimson fox tails ruffled and broken in places, above her husband Minato.

Both dead in a pool of their mixed blood.

Kushina's torso had been ripped open and Minato had his arm ripped off.

'Kushina, Minato…' Akasha thought as she felt her chest tighten and tears start to form.

The blood was partially dry, signaling they died hours or a day ago.

Suddenly she heard a sound upstairs.

Summoning the strength to move from her beloved friend, Akasha made her way upstairs slowly, drinking in the fact Kushina and Minato were dead.

After years of fighting, Akasha lost many comrades in war, but Akasha never thought that someone so close to her would have been taken from her.

As she made it to the second floor, the sound cleared and Akasha recognized as a baby from Kahlua, her step daughter, being a baby at this point.

Moving down the hall way, Akasha found the room where the cries were loudest and she entered and turned on the lights.

The room was a pale blue, like the sky, and there were many fox stuffed animals and many toys around the room along with a changing table and a crib.

Inside the crib was a baby boy of about a year. He had whisker marks on his cheeks, a pair of fox ears adorning his tiny head, and a single tail with a white tip.

He was flailing a bit as he cried.

Akasha moved to his crib and reached in, gently picking him up and holding him tightly and securely to her chest.

"It's alright little one. I'm here. No need to cry." Akasha whispered as she gently rocked the baby.

Soon the baby calmed down and opened his eyes to show that he had his father's eyes as well as his blonde hair.

He stared into Akasha's mint green and he hiccupped before smiling a toothless grin and giggled as he reached out to her.

'Is this what you wanted to show me Kushina?' Akasha thought as she held out a finger for the boy and he grabbed it.

Akasha looked around the house and found the baby's birth certificate, his name being Naruto Uzumaki, and something that made Akasha choke a bit.

Paperwork for her to become Naruto's Godmother if anything happened to them.

"Kushina, Minato," Akasha whispered as some of her tears fell onto little Naruto's face. "I promise I'll take care and love your son."

Walking down stairs Akasha looked at Minato's and Kushina's bodies. Using sealing arts taught to her by her teammate, Akasha sealed them away.

Akasha walked out, holding Naruto closer to her since the cold, and set the small house ablaze before she ran to the neighbor's house and the Fire Department was called in to deal with the burning house as Akasha found a safe spot and teleported to her home in Europe.

**Shuzen Manor…**

"Welcome back Lady Akasha…. Who is that?" A young maid named Zest asked. (1)

Akasha looked at Zest, a vampire-rabbit Yokai, and smiled.

"He is my Godson." Akasha stated before she gently handed the sleeping babe to the preteen so she could remove her winter attire. "I found him and I am going to take care of him."

"But Lady Akasha, Lord Shuzen won't be happy." Zest said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry about him." Akasha said warmly as she took Naruto back and gestured to Zest to follow her.

Zest caught up with her mistress and looked at the babe and could not help but awe at his cute fox features.

"What is his name?" Zest asked curiously.

"Naruto." Akasha answered as the two of them made their way to the nursery.

Inside was all sorts of baby related things and supplies and a crib holding Kahlua, Issa Shuzen's daughter with Gyokuro Shuzen.

Kahlua had the same skin color as her mother and the same hair color.

She was sleeping soundly as the Lady of the House and the maid quietly made their way to the crib and Zest carefully opened the blankets to let Akasha slip Naruto in next to Kahlua.

Kahlua shifted a bit and her chubby hand subconsciously tapped the new heat source making Naruto tear up a bit in annoyance before Kahlua stopped and snuggled next to Naruto. His tail swayed and then covered the two of them, making an adorable scene for the two women.

"Akasha? What are you doing in here?"

Akasha and Zest turned and the maid stood ramrod straight before bowing.

"Evening, Lord Shuzen." She said politely and slightly scared.

Issa Shuzen ignored Zest and kept his focus on his wife.

"I am putting my godson to sleep, nothing more, dear." Akasha stated nicely and calmly as she did not want to wake the babes.

Issa had a look of confusion before he looked in the crib and saw his daughter hugging a fox.

"The Kyubi had a brat of her own?" He questioned with a tone full of disdain.

"I was surprised to." Akasha stated as she made her way out of the room, pulling Issa out and dismissed Zest of her duties. "I did not even know Kushina was pregnant. She made me Godmother."

Issa frowned.

"I don't want him in this mansion." Issa stated bluntly.

"And why not?"

"He isn't a vampire. This sacred home of our ancestors would be sullied if we kept another yokai here." Issa replied.

"All this because Kushina was able to pull your belt off and they fell off in front of everyone?" Akasha asked deadpanned.

She knew why Issa did not want Naruto around.

He did not want a constant reminder of his embarrassment around him. Issa was okay with most Yokai, but Kushina Uzumaki was one he would never allow in his home and her child was no different.

"Bigot." Akasha stated.

Issa almost fell, but caught himself.

"I'm not a bigot."

"Then you won't have a problem if I raise Naruto here with Kahlua."

"I don't want him here."

"Then you are proving you are a bigot, you filthy racist." Akasha declared pointing an accusing finger at her husband.

Issa watched as Akasha metaphorically dug in her heals and put her hands on her hips.

'Damn it what did I do to deserve this.' Issa thought as he looked at Akasha's determined face.

"I'll allow the boy to be raised here. But he will be a servant to our children." Issa said clearly and with power.

"He is my Godson, not a servant. He is a fourteen month old baby so he is going to be the oldest of our children." Akasha said continued to stand on her soap box.

Issa and Akasha continued to butt heads late into the night and soon it was decided.

**Skip, five years later…**

Naruto, six years old, hummed as he placed the roast in the oven at 350 degrees and set the timer.

His tail curled in a ball with a hair net and his ears flat against his head.

It was mid-afternoon and Naruto decided to start making dinner early for his sisters.

Just over a year ago Akasha got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she named Moka Akashiya.

"Naruto, I'm hungry." Kahlua, age five, muttered as she walked into the massive kitchen with Moka, age 1, wobbling besides her holding her sisters hand.

Her curious ruby red eyes looking at her brother and around seeing the shiny surfaces. Her long silver hair reached her mid back.

"Dinner isn't for another few hours and we just had lunch." Naruto stated as he pulled the hair net off his tail, letting it uncurl, much to Moka's joy.

The chibi vampire let go of her older sister's hand and made her way to Naruto only to fall but was caught by the object of her desire, his tail.

Moka giggled as she rubbed her face into his fur, clinging to the furry appendage.

"Na-na, tickly." Moka garbled as she was still learning how to talk.

Naruto chuckled as he moved his tail up and down before he heard Moka cry no when Zest appeared and pulled her from the boy's tail.

"Naruto you know Lord Shuzen won't be happy if Moka hurts herself." Zest reminded him as she soothed the infant's cries for her big brother.

"Na-na…." Moka cried before she smiled when Naruto made his way over and held her cherub hand.

"I'm right here." He said with a smile.

"I'm still hungry." Kahlua stated before she latched onto Naruto, hugging him, and sank her fangs into his neck.

"Kahlua…" Naruto stated. "Please ask before you drink from me."

Kahlua nodded into his neck as she drank.

"Too…too…" Moka babbled as she reached towards Naruto but Zest, being seventeen, towered over Naruto and Kahlua.

"Sorry Moka but you are still too young." Zest chuckled before she got a pout from Moka.

Kahlua finished her short meal and licked Naruto's neck of his blood.

His… his delicious… blood…

It was intoxicating. It might have had to do with him being a fox, but Kahlua did not care.

"Now, let's go play while we wait for dinner to be done." Naruto stated as he took Kahlua's hand and gripped Zest's maid skirt.

"Alright, what do you want to play?" Zest asked as she led them to a nearby room so Naruto could hear the alarm go off, despite being able to hear a pin drop in a crowded room.

"I wanna play house!" Kahlua shouted quickly with a large grin on her face.

Naruto pouted while Moka let out a sound of agreement with her sister.

Zest smiled as they set up the game.

Meanwhile, Akasha watched the small group of children she loved dearly.

Zest was the born into the family as a halve vampire-half rabbit yokai and when her parents died she was taken in by the head maid and was very close to Akasha.

Kahlua, though not her child, Akasha raised her with the same amount of love she gave Naruto and Moka.

'I'm so happy that they can be this carefree.' Akasha thought as she watched Naruto pretend to be the dad while Kahlua, blushing, was the mom and Zest was the family friend and Moka was the baby.

This was interrupted when Gyokuro appeared next to Akasha.

"I don't like that thing playing with my daughter Akasha." Gyokuro stated as she carefully walked next to Akasha as she was pregnant with her second child.

"Naruto is just as much a member of this family as you, despite not being Issa's wife." Akasha stated coldly.

Gyokuro hated most things, and the fact that Akasha had Issa's heart was number one.

As a Vampire Gyokuro was strong, but not as strong as Akasha, who was a Shinso and one of the Three Dark Lords although she had retired from fighting.

Gyokuro had decided, when Naruto was three, was to take her anger out on the young fox when she could. She would punish him for whatever reasonable reason she could make.

Although Issa and Akasha knew what Gyokuro was doing and would take over Naruto's punishment when they caught her.

Akasha watched Gyokuro walk off and decided she needed to finish her work so she headed towards her office.

Meanwhile Naruto was bored as he played House. He smiled but wasn't really happy.

He was a boy and did not want to play house.

His ears twitched and he turned, making Zest on edge.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"I hear someone outside." Naruto stated calmly.

Zest focused and soon her ears picked up the noise of people sneaking around outside.

*SMASH!*

Moka started screaming when the windows were destroyed making Zest grab Kahlua and Moka and run while Naruto watched as several yokai storm into the room.

"Shit they ran!" a man stated angrily as he saw that Moka and Kahlua were not in the room.

"Grab the boy. We can use him as a hostage if things go south." Another man ordered and they all looked at Naruto.

Naruto tried to run, but yelped when his tail was grabbed and he was lifted up, making blood rush to his head.

"Okay let's go before Bloodriver or Shuzen appears."

Naruto tried to grab the window frame, but all he did was cut his hands open from the glass as he did.

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard Akasha shout as he felt magic swirl under the group and soon he was in a room.

Next thing he knew Naruto had been strapped to a chair and was being punched repeatedly by one of his captors and they were asking him questions.

Questions he had no answer for and when he could not answer it was a punch.

By the end of it, Naruto's left eye was swollen shut and he could not open his right eye. His body was riddled with pain and he was terrified.

"Damn it. The brat doesn't know anything." One of them shouted scaring the poor fox even more as his sensitive hearing made it louder.

"I knew we should have captured the rabbit with the two girls. She would have known more and the other two would yield more money." The leader growled. "We could have had some… fun with the rabbit and gotten enough money for the vampires from the slave auction house."

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard this.

'Slave… fun…'

"Yeah that rabbit is probably a virgin, making her more fun."

"That's because you like it when chicks cry when you fuck them."

"What's wrong with that?"

Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, but knew that what it was, it would have been bad for Zest, Kahlua, and Moka.

"Stay away from them." Naruto said weakly, his hands clenched as he spoke.

"What was that little bitch?" One of them sarcastically asked with a 'fearful' tone. "Can you repeat that?"

"You leave Zest and the others alone." Naruto stated again, angry.

He felt four of his teeth get knocked out when he was bitch slapped across the face, hard.

"Tough titty brat. Those girls going to make us rich and I'll take the bunny and fuck her right in front of you just for laughs as she will cry harder knowing you are there."

The man cackled as the six year old grit his teeth and his tail fur bushed up.

"What? Got something else to say?"

The man stopped laughing when he felt something dig into his throat.

The last thing he saw was a silver chain.

"ALEX!" the group shouted as they saw the chain rip itself out of the guy's throat.

Seven more chains shot outward and six of them stabbed the remaining three members while the remaining one ripped into the rope holding the boy to the chair.

The six chains were pulled out and torrents of blood erupted and covered Naruto in blood.

**Chapter 1, DONE!**

**1 Zest from Testament of Sister New Devil, making her half rabbit half Vampire **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Originally Posted on: May 13, 2019_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique

**Chapter 2:**

**China, Huang Estate…**

Touhou Fuhai, Elder of the Huang Mafia Family of China and One of the Three Dark Lords, was smoking a long pipe as he watched his Great-great granddaughter, Fang-Fang Fuang, play with her baby brother, Ling-Ling Huang, playing in the garden while he read manga.

He was a very short man, his granddaughter at his height as he in his older age, had shrunk.

He had long white hair and thick circular glasses.

"Be careful Fang-Fang." Fuhai called out as he tapped his pipe against the ash tray to empty it.

"I am." Fang-Fang called back as she held Ling-Ling over her head making him laugh.

As Fuhai was turning the page in his manga, he stopped and looked to the West.

'A monster… no. A hanyo, specifically a fox.' He thought. 'Its power is immense.'

"Fang-Fang, go back in the house. Grandpa is going out." He stated, getting a pout from Fang-Fang before she carried Ling-Ling into the house.

Fuhai placed his manga under his arm and focused on the area the power was coming from and teleported to the building.

When he did he felt waves of malice and anger leak from the abandoned building.

'Who ever this is, I'll have to take seriously.' Fuhai thought before he exited his suppression form to his true form.

His true form was tall, younger, and very handsome. His once white hair was now black as ink. He was wearing a white, bell-sleeved robe with a decorated black robe under it. His chest was partially exposed showing a sun-like tattoo on his chest, and he wore black shoes.

Fuhai, now prepared, opened the door and saw a typical massacre, something he was used to, but was thrown off when he saw who did it.

A boy, covered in blood and bruises, sat atop a pile of bodies. He had two fox ears and his single fox tail swayed amongst eight sets of chains with spear head tips. Each movement of the chains made a soft jingle sound of metal hitting metal.

'All this power is coming from a boy?' Fuhai thought in shock when he saw this. 'And his scent… It's not that of a hanyo but that of a full demon.'

The boy turned to glare at Fuhai, giving the Dark Lord a good look at his face.

He had red sclera and lavender eyes. He had whisker like marks on his face, thickened that gave him a feral look and he was bearing his fangs as he got on all fours.

Fuhai side stepped as the boy lunged at him, letting Fuhai chop his neck, knocking him out before he returned to his smaller suppression form and caught the boy as his whisker marks thinned to single lines and his chains vanished.

And his scent returned to normal hanyo.

'Who is this boy?' Fuhai thought as he checked the boy over, making sure he was still alive. 'Such power at such a tender age. And those chains were much like Kushina's sealing power.'

Fuhai's eyes widened a bit.

'Could he be her son?'

Fuhai teleported back to his house, covered in blood and carrying Naruto.

"Lord Fuhai… who is that?" A member of the mafia asked as he saw Naruto.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Fuhai stated as he handed Naruto to the man. "Get him cleaned up and a change of clothes, I need to make a phone call."

**Meanwhile, Shuzen Manor…**

Akasha was outside near the manor kneeling at two small grave stones, crying as she looked at them.

The names Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki etched into them.

'I'm so sorry Kushina…' Akasha thought as wiped her tears away but they kept on coming. 'I failed you.'

Akasha heard the rustle of grass and turned to see Zest walking towards her in a hurry.

"Lady Akasha, there is a phone call for you." Zest said after she caught her breath.

"Who is it?" Akasha replied. "If it is no one important, then tell them to call back later."

"It's one of the other Dark Lords, Touhou Fuhai." Zest responded.

Akasha's eyes widened before thinning as she frowned.

"Did you really call and then just teleport here?" She asked.

Zest was confused and was about to ask what Akasha meant, but was cut off by a laugh.

"Of course I did. It would be rude if I just teleported here unannounced." Fuhai stated laughing, making himself out to look senile.

Akasha turned, with Zest looking shocked and awe struck.

'The great Touhou Fuhai, master and creator of the Jigen-Tou is here.' She thought.

"Who is the hanyo?"

"Excuse me," Zest said panicked before she bowed. "I am Zest, maid in service to the Shuzen family."

Fuhai looked at her before nodding.

"I see you are the reason the fox smelled like rabbit. You two must be close." He stated with a chuckle as he looked her up and down. "But you aren't as close as I am with my 2D girlfriends and waifu's."

Zest watched the man laugh before getting bonked in the head by an agitated Akasha.

"You didn't have to hit me, you 3D shinso." Fuhai whined as his head got a nasty lump.

"I'm in no mood right now for your games Fuhai, my Godson has been kidnapped and I need to find him."

"You mean the fox hanyo? Yeah I found him already." Fuhai stated as he soothing massaged his swelled head.

He started choking when Akasha grabbed his throat and held him in the air. Her eyes full of anger.

"I said I'm not in the mood for your games Fuhai." Akasha said slowly as her aura flared.

Zest found it hard to breathe and then gravity intensified. Her knees felt weak and then they buckled under the pressure her mistress was leaking.

Fuhai's hand entered Akasha's arm and then it imploded, dropping the short man and Akasha's severed hand.

"I'm not joking Akasha." Fuhai stated as he stood up, seeing Akasha's hand reattach itself to her body. "And forcing me to use the Jigen-Tou on you is not a way to show me you are angry. Besides, what about the Rabbit?"

Akasha's eyes widened slowly as she remembered Zest and turned to see the teen on the verge of passing out, so she quickly recalled her KI and Zest started breathing fast, which was easier now.

"Still quick tempered as usual. Did you pick that up from Kushina or was it the other way around?" Fuhai asked as Akasha helped Zest up.

"What do you want Fuhai?" Akasha asked sternly.

"I want to know if the boy is Kushina's son?" Fuhai asked, not seeing any reason to beat around the bush.

"Yes, Naruto is her son."

Fuhai glared at Akasha.

"And why, pray tell, did you keep this from Mikogami and myself?" Fuhai asked, clearly upset as he turned and looked at Minato's and Kushina's graves. "She may have been your best friend but she was also the student of the Three Dark Lords. She was family to all of us, not just you so we deserved to know she had a son."

"She named me his Godmother, so there was no reason for you to know." Akasha spat at Fuhai before turning to Zest. "Please leave us Zest. Moka and Kahlua might need you."

Knowing she was not needed, Zest nodded and left, not before looking at Fuhai as she left.

"Just because you are his Godmother did not give you the right to hide him. You know as well as I that Kushina had enemies high up the hills and low in the ocean so we could have been training him to prevent this." Fuhai stated.

"I don't want Naruto to fight." Akasha replied.

"Not much of a choice now, the boy has awakened Kushina's Adamantine Chains. I found him covered in blood and his scent was that of a demon with eight chains acting like tails for a total of nine."

Akasha's eyes widened at this.

Kushina Uzumaki was a kyubi while her husband Minato Namikaze was a human exorcist. This made Naruto a hanyo kitsune.

"I see you understand what I'm saying." Fuhai stated with a sigh. "That boy needs protection, yes. But he also needs to protect himself."

"I don't want…"

"I know you don't." Fuhai interrupted. "But with this awakening, he can't hide like before. Someone wanted your children and they took him. So to prevent this again, Mikogami and I want to train him in seals and martial arts."

Akasha started to shake.

"I… I…."  
Fuhai sighed again and looked at his teammate and friend.

'She has changed so much since the fight with Alucard and humans. But it is now time for us to prepare for the worst.' Fuhai thought.

"I will train him." Akasha stated. "I don't want him learning seals."

"You are being unreasonable." Fuhai replied.

"I'm willing to let him train, but I don't and will not allow him to train in sealing. It is a dangerous thing for a six year old to learn."

"Then we will teach him seals when he is a little older." Fuhai said, starting to get agitated.

"No."

"Why are you like that Akasha?"

Both Akasha and Fuhai turned their heads and saw Mikogami, the last of the Three Dark Lords, standing a few feet away.

In his arms was a sleeping Naruto.

And on the boys wrist was a Holy Lock.

"NARUTO!" Akasha screamed as she ran over and took her godson from Mikogami and checked him over.

"Don't worry the boy is fine." Mikogami stated with a smile. "But that Holy Lock will help him a little. Being the son of a Kyubi, especially Kushina, means if his life is in danger, his demonic blood will take over and keep him from dying, but he will be a mindless beast. The Holy Lock will prevent this from happening, but it all depends on him."

Akasha nodded.

"I don't want this." Akasha stated with tears welling in her eyes.

"We understand." Mikogami stated calmly, in his creepy way. "But the boy now has a target on his back for any enemy that hates his mom. That includes you now."

Akasha held Naruto close.

"I'll train him as best I can. And then on his tenth birthday, he can start training in seals." Akasha stated reluctantly before she walked to the mansion, holding Naruto.

"She has changed so much." Mikogami stated.

"Yes she has." Fuhai replied. "She may be a strong Shinso Vampire, an unbeatable master of Black Martial Arts, but deep down she is still a mother who wants what's best for her children."

"I'll never understand." Mikogami retorted honestly before he teleported to his school.

'I guess I'll go say hi to Issa before I leave.' Fuhai thought as he made his way to the mansion and when he made it he was greeted with Zest on her hands and knees, bowing to him.

"Please, train me Lord Fuhai."

Fuhai raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Zest looked up with determination in her gaze.

"I want to become stronger to protect Naruto and his family. These recent events showed me that all I can do at the moment is run and hide. So I beg you, train me." She stated honestly.

"Why not ask Akasha for help?" Fuhai asked.

"Because she is a busy person."

"And you don't think I am?"

Zest stumbled a bit but mentally picked herself up.

"I need to become strong. I don't want to feel weak anymore." Zest said before she pressed her forehead to the floor, "Please, train me, Lord Fuhai?"

Fuhai took a deep breath and sighed.

He started walking and tapped Zest's head.

"The training will be difficult, and you won't have time for your maid duties. I will talk with Akasha about it so don't get your hopes up." Fuhai said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lord Fuhai."

**Skip…**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes needing to adjust to the darkness.

'I'm…. home…' he thought as he tried to sit up but felt heavy on his right arm.

He slowly turned his head and saw Kahlua sleeping next to him, his arm ensnared in her arms tightly.

Naruto's ears flattened on his head when he saw the worried look in her sleeping face. He reached up and gently ran his hand through her silvery hair.

A small smile appeared on her face and Naruto smiled. His tail, which was laying lazily under the blankets, moved over and wrapped around her waist and Naruto snuggled into Kahlua's warmth before he fell asleep again.

**Next Morning…**

"Now be a good girl for your father Kahlua." Gyokuro told her oldest child.

"I will Mama." Kahlua chirped, getting a hug from her mother.

"Are you sure you want to travel alone while pregnant?" Akasha asked, sincerely worried for Gyokuro, who glared at her.

"Yes I am. You best be sure to keep my daughter safe, even from that fox." Gyokuro snarled, making Kahlua tilt her head with a frown.

Naruto was still asleep so he did not hear this.

"I bid you safety while you travel." Issa said as he kissed Gyokuro. "And please be safe, I don't want to lose her also."

Gyokuro felt her face heat up and her heart pound.

'He is worried about me.' She thought before she steeled herself and nodded before she stepped in to the car and the driver took off.

Gyokuro started crying.

She did not want to leave now.

'NO,' Gyokuro thought as she slapped her cheeks. 'I need to focus. Alucard's resurrection is too important.'

She rubbed her stomach, where her next child was.

'I promise I'll keep you safe.' Gyokuro thought.

**Lunch time…**

"Where is Zest?" Naruto asked as he spoon fed Moka, who was chewing her lunch happily, a big bright smile on her face.

"She will be spending most of her time in China with a colleague of mine." Akasha answered as Issa and she sat across the table. "She is going to learn how to fight so she can protect you, Moka, and Kahlua better."

Kahlua and Naruto pouted a bit.

They both loved Zest, and not seeing her as much made them sad.

"Naruto." Akasha said, snapping them out of their thoughts. "Do you want to become stronger?"

Naruto blinked as Moka swallowed and opened her mouth for more food.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked as he scooped Moka's food.

"I put a lot of thought into it, and after what happened, I believe it would be good to train you in martial arts for self defense." Akasha said as Issa looked at her.

"What your mom is saying is she doesn't want to lose you, so learning how to fight is best way for you to stay alive." Issa stated as he cut his food, ignoring the slightly agitated glare his wife gave him.

Naruto nodded.

"I do. I don't want to get hurt again. Those men… they hurt me and then I blacked out." Naruto stated.

Akasha and Issa understood, having been told by Fuhai what Naruto did. They did not tell Naruto he killed anyone, it would have scarred him.

"So do you want to be trained?" Akasha asked.

Issa could hear the unsettled tone in Akasha's voice.

"Yes I do." Naruto replied as he finished feeding Moka, picking up a napkin and wiping her face, making her flail her tiny arms in obvious dislike.

"No…no…" She garbled as Naruto chuckled, finishing what he was doing before picking Moka up and pressed her forehead against his.

"Now, I believe it's time for us to play, Moka." Naruto stated getting a large smile and cheer from Moka, who reached up and grabbed one of his ears, making Naruto wince a bit as he chuckled, leaving the dining room.

"I want to train Papa." Kahlua stated, standing up. "I won't fall behind Naruto."

Issa and Akasha smiled.

"Alright, we will start your training tomorrow, however it will be tough so tell Naruto when you finish lunch Kahlua." Akasha replied.

Kahlua cheered, finished her lunch down before running off to find Naruto and Moka.

"They grow up so fast." Akasha stated with a sad smile and a forlorn look in her eyes.

Issa placed a hand on hers, catching her attention.

"He will be fine, Akasha." Issa said softly. "He is her son, and so he won't break easily."

Akasha leaned into her husband and smiled.

"I know, but when I see him, I see the baby I found all those years ago, crying out for me, needing me."

Issa felt Akasha grip his arm tightly.

"I don't want him to stop needing me." She announced as her eyes swelled with tears. "And if he learns to fight, then he won't need me."

Issa wrapped his arm around his wife and hugged her.

"That boy will always need you." he replied. "All three of them will always need you, no matter how old they get."

Akasha wiped her tears and agreed with a smile.

"Thank you, Issa." She whispered. 'What could go wrong?'

**Yokai Academy, 15 years later…**

"Found you." Kokoa stated as she saw Moka, her older half-sister, and Tsukune enter the class room in a hurry.

Kokoa jumped off the desk she was sitting on, making her teal jeweled necklace fly a bit before it bounced on her chest and then settled against the red fabric.

"Kokoa." Moka whispered.

"Hey, it's you." Kokoa said in happy surprise when she saw Tsukune. "It must be fate. You have the tastiest blood…"

Kokoa stopped when she saw her sister step in between her and Tsukune, arms out and a stern look in her eyes.

"Tsukune is my friend, so hands off." Moka stated.

"Tch, don't get you're panties in a bunch." Kokoa sarcastically stated as she grabbed a desk, lifting it up easily with her superior vampire strength. "NOW DIE!"

Moka jumped out of the way, dodging Kokoa's wild swings for a while before she tripped and was about to get hit but Tsukune stepped in and the desk slammed into his forehead.

Blood gushed from his skull as Kokoa removed the desk.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari shouted.

"oh, it broke so easily." Kokoa stated in surprise before she knelt down and licked a little of Tsukune's blood.

'So good.' She thought with a large smile. 'Almost as good as…'

Kokoa's eyes became heavy lidded and her smile faded.

"What is wrong with you?" Moka asked as she grabbed Kokoa's arm. "You could have killed Tsukune. Naruto would be disappointed in you if he saw you acting like this."

Kokoa's eyes widened with rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE HIM AGAINST ME YOU FAKE!" Kokoa screamed, making everyone jump, before she pointed at Moka, with tears forming in her eyes. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN SAY HIS NAME! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO IS GONE!"

Kokoa stopped screaming, her face red and her green eyes watered before her pet bat, Kou, flew down and sat on her shoulder, concerned about his master.

"Kokoa…" Moka said shakily as she tried to talk before Kokoa ran out of the room. Moka wanted to run out to her sister, but decided against it.

"Moka, who was that and who is Naruto?" Yukari asked as she healed Tsukune's head.

"Yeah, that chick needs an ass kicking and I want to know who she is!" Kurumu stated aggressively.

"I agree." Mizore nodded. "But I also want to know who Naruto is."

Moka sighed and pulled up her bag.

She opened it and pulled out a necklace with the same type of teal jewel that Kokoa was wearing.

"That girl is my baby sister, Kokoa Shuzen." Moka stated with a sad smile. "And Naruto… was my older brother."

**Chapter 2, DONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Originally Posted on: June 6, 2019_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique

**Chapter 3:**

Kokoa sat in the outside corner of a building, clutching her necklace. Her breathing uneven as she cried, her brilliant emerald eyes filled to the brim with tears that would not stop as she wiped away tear after tear.

Her tiny bat Ko frowned with worry as he watched his master cry, unable to do anything to help her.

'Naruto…' Kokoa thought tearfully as she looked at the gem on the necklace.

**Return, Shuzen Mansion, 10 years prior…**

Naruto (Age 11) Kahlua (Age 10), and Moka (Age 6) waited patiently outside their house with Zest (Age 22) as they waited for their new house mate to arrive.

Moka waited with a big smile and it got even bigger when they saw a limo appear on the horizon.

"There they are Naru!" Moka cheered as she held her brother's hand and pointed.

"That they are Moka, now calm down, don't want to tire you out yet." Naruto stated as he petted Moka's silver hair, making her pout as she had to straighten her messy hair.

"I am looking forward to them." Kahlua replied as she held Naruto's other arm in her chest, which was starting to develop, much to her happiness.

Kahlua had noticed Naruto had been staring at Zest's chest a lot lately so she was happy her body was now hitting puberty so she could charm him with her own.

Zest smiled as she watched the three children she loved very much. She had not been around very much the last five years, but what time she had at the Mansion, she made time for them as her training with Fuhai was very tiring and even that did not stop her from playing with them.

The limo pulled to a stop and the door opened.

Kokoa stepped out.

"Who are you?" She asked very rudely, eyeing up the four waiting for her, especially Naruto's ears and tail, which was swaying behind him.

Kokoa felt all stern and stoic attitude that had been imbued in her since birth get thrown out the window and stabbed when she launched herself at his tail and grabbed onto it, unknowingly yanking on it as she ruffled it and ran her face across it.

"SO SOFT AND FLUFFY!" Kokoa yelled happily as she held Naruto's tail, much to his displeasure as he started to feel funny and hot.

The girls awed when Naruto purred when Kokoa rubbed his quivering tail.

Zest could smell his reaction and coughed into her hand.

"Lady Kokoa, it is a pleasure to meet you." Zest said with a bow. "I am Zest and I am the head maid of the Shuzen family."

"Nice to meet you." Kokoa stated. "Have the two girls bring my stuff too my room while my butler shows me around."

She was referring to Kahlua, Moka, and Naruto.

"Sorry," Naruto choked out. "But we are your siblings, not your servants Kokoa."

Kokoa blinked and looked at Kahlua and Moka, her head tilted with a small pout.

"Mommy never said anything about sisters." Kokoa stated. "She said a blonde fox with a tail, silver haired girl with long silver hair, and a girl with her skin color would be here to serve me."

Kokoa felt her head erupt with pain as a hand chopped it.

"OW!" She cried, tears swelling. "WHO DID THAT!"

Kokoa froze when she saw Naruto, whose tail was now free, look at her with red crimson eyes, his hand steaming from hitting her head, which now sported a nice sized lump.

"Kahlua and Moka are your sisters, not your servants." He stated.

Kokoa nodded her head feverishly, before she realized something.

"YOU'RE JUST A FOX, SO HOW COULD YOU STAND UP AGAINST A VAM…"

Her first lump got a companion when Naruto chopped her head again.

"Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you can beat me." Naruto said as he helped the tiny vampire up. "I have been training for the past five years, so your experience is minimal."

"Yeah the only ones who can beat Naru are papa, mama, and Zest." Moka chirped. "Kahlua is on even footing for the moment."

Zest smiled at the compliment, she was strong but still weak compared to Akasha and Issa despite her training with Fuhai.

Kahlua nodded in agreement.

Kokoa heard this and then looked up at him, tears in her eyes before she felt him touch her head and soon the pain started to vanish.

"Why?" She asked confused, as he had hit her twice then healed the bruises.

"You're my baby sister." Was all Naruto said before he took her hand in his and grabbed her bag. "Let me show you around."

Kokoa pouted before agreeing.

"Perfect, I'll show you your room and then give you the tour while Zest starts lunch." Naruto looked at his best friend, who agreed.

"We'll go with you Naruto." Kahlua said as she stood next to him.

Moka was next to Kokoa, holding her other hand.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto stated with a smile as the four of them entered the mansion with Zest following, her gaze at Naruto's back with worry.

'That smell he had earlier.' Zest thought before she walked to the kitchen. 'Seems like he is entering puberty early, meaning he will probably have a heat cycle like I do being a hanyo. Might not be as bad as mine, but still bad.'

Zests cheeks flushed red when she remembered her first mating season cycle, all the trouble she caused for Akasha was enough to have Issa wanting her out of the mansion, which Akasha refused to do.

Zest tapped her cheeks to rid herself of the memories before entering the kitchen and started making lunch.

**Skip, Lunch…**

"Father." Kokoa said politely as she bowed.

"I'm happy to meet you Kokoa." Issa said as he hugged his youngest daughter.

Kokoa blinked but hugged him back with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Akasha, I'm your Step-Mother." Akasha greeted with a smile only to get a small frown.

"You aren't my mommy." Kokoa stated.

"That is true," Akasha responded as she kneeled down to the young vampire's level. "So why don't we be friends."

Kokoa looked at Akasha and nodded as she hugged her stepmom.

The door opened and in walked Zest, Naruto, Kahlua, and Moka carrying lunch in on silver trays.

Kahlua, being the klutz, tripped but did not fall or drop the tray due to Naruto's tail wrapping around her waist and putting her back on her feet.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kahlua thanked.

"No problem…." Naruto stared to say before he felt her kiss his cheek in thanks, making him go red and his tail wag.

Issa was agitated while Akasha was happy to see her children getting along, while secretly hoping that they could probably marry.

But those thoughts were pushed back for later.

"I helped make this for you Mama." Moka declared happily as she placed the tray next to her mom and Akasha opened it to see what her son and daughter made.

It was beef stew.

"Moka chopped all the veggies perfectly." Naruto said as he hugged his sister from behind, ruffling her hair making her laugh as she was placed in her chair.

Kokoa sat down and was served her lunch by Kahlua, who took the lid off and revealed the same thing.

Kahlua sat next to her sister as Zest, being the head maid, stepped back and watched the family eat, learning about their new addition.

Kokoa ate her stew slowly, not really into what was going on around her, but just listened, absorbing all the information she could.

"Naruto, after lunch we will start today's training." Akasha reminded him. "Then tomorrow Fuhai will continue your seal training."

"Okay mom." Naruto stated happily.

Kokoa's curiosity was peaked at this.

"Can I watch?" She asked.

Naruto glanced at Akasha and she nodded.

The family ate lunch and then Moka and Kokoa followed Naruto and Akasha outside while Kahlua went to train with Issa. Even though she disliked fighting she knew she needed to help protect her brother, and would fight to do that.

Kokoa and Moka sat under an umbrella while Naruto and Akasha stretched, having changed into some flexible clothing to not damage their normal attire.

"Now," Akasha said after the stretches were done. "Come at me with the intent to kill like always Naruto."

Naruto nodded and looked at his right wrist and saw his Holy Lock.

"Holy Lock: Unseal: Level 1!" Naruto said as he gripped his wrist.

Kokoa trembled when she felt a sinister aura surround Naruto. His eyes turned lavender, his pupils became slits, nails and canine teeth lengthened and sharpened, and the white on his tail and ears turned red.

"I'm ready." Naruto said gruffly before he took off running at Akasha.

"Coming at me with a front assault?" Akasha asked as she entered her defensive stance. "To easy."

Naruto smirked and when he jumped, he spun kicked Akasha, who blocked but suddenly felt something wrap around her.

She felt heavy chains spinning around her and it was connected to Naruto's foot that she had just blocked.

Acting fast, Naruto grabbed her hand, landed on the ground and heaved Akasha over his shoulder.

It was a daunting task, but due to Akasha's shock, he was able to get her on her back with a successful throw and pinned her down with more chains.

"I did it?" Naruto gasped as his power was resealed and he turned back to normal.

"You got me pinned." Akasha said sweetly, before her eyes sharpened and with a simple flex of her monster aura, she shattered Naruto's chains and made quick work of him and had her knee on his chest and her index finger full of magic against his forehead. "Never let your guard down. The enemy might have a few hidden trump cards."

Naruto, wide eyed, nodded before Akasha removed herself from him and helped him up.

"I'm actually very surprised." Akasha stated. "I thought the chains could only materialize on her hands and back?"

Naruto puffed out his chest and wore a proud smirk.

"I have been training in secret." Naruto stated with an equally proud tone.

"Oh, have you now?" Akasha asked as she reentered her stance. "Again."

Kokoa and Moka, who was cheering for Naruto, watched on for a long while as Naruto and Akasha spared together.

Knowing his current trump card, Akasha did not fall for it again making it difficult for Naruto to land a second hit on her.

At the end of their session, Naruto was once again on his back, body aching and bruised, as he tried to catch his breath.

"You did good Naruto." Akasha reassured him. "But remember, I have a life time of experience in fighting and you only have five, so cheer up. You'll be as strong as me soon enough."

Naruto glanced up at the hill, the one where his parents were buried.

"But I'm a hanyo." Naruto stated as he sat up. "I can only get so strong physically before I reach the limit my body can handle. I'll never be as strong as you, my mom, or Lord Issa because of that fact."

"Don't think like that Naru." Moka stated as she ran up to her brother and mother, holding some water for them. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Naruto smiled and pat Moka's head, getting him a smile.

"Thanks, Moka." He said before he sipped his water.

"I WANT TO TRAIN TOO!" Kokoa declared as she ran up to the small group. "That was amazing Naruto, I want to be strong too so please train me!"

Naruto nearly choked.

"Me? Why?" Naruto asked confused.

Akasha chuckled as Kokoa blushed, her cheeks puffed out, as she looked away.

"Because you will take time to teach me at my level and not at the monster level you just did with her!" Kokoa stated childishly.

Naruto looked at Akasha who had her hand covering her mouth and nodded.

"Okay but it will only be light exercises okay." Naruto replied. "You are still young so doing what I do won't be a good idea for a few more years."

Kokoa pouted but agreed.

The group of four rested a bit before going into the mansion, Akasha and Naruto going to bathe to get the sweat off before dinner was served, however Zest was waiting outside hot spring door.

"Evening Zest." Akasha greeted.

"I have something I need to talk to you about Lady Akasha." Zest stated. "It concerns Naruto."

Akasha motioned for Zest to follow her, they stripped, and then they entered the hot spring.

Akasha had this built in case Kushina and Minato ever visited, since it was something they were used to.

Akasha covered herself in water and Zest started to scrub her back.

"What has you concerned about Naruto Zest?" Akasha asked as she washed her long pink hair.

"I am concerned about him starting puberty." Zest stated in concerned voice. "He might be starting it soon."

Akasha stopped washing her hair and looked in the mirror to look into Zest's eyes.

"How are you sure?"

"When Kokoa arrived today she squeezed his tail." Zest answered as she poured water on Akasha's back. "I smelled pheromones wafting softly from him. The three girls weren't able to feel it, but I felt my body reacting due to me being part rabbit Yokai."

"Are you worried that he will enter a heat cycle?" Akasha asked, also full of concern as she remembered how Kushina would act when her season came into play.

The funny thing was, only Kitsune had both males and females enter heat, while other yokai it was either the females or neither gender.

"Yes."

Akasha rinsed her hair and then stood up, letting Zest sit down to wash herself.

"Do you perhaps want Naruto to be with you?" Akasha asked slyly.

Zest stiffened as she turned red.

"Lady Akasha, what are you asking?" She stammered.

Akasha smiled deviously.

"If Naruto ever entered a heat and needed release, what would you do?" Akasha asked, ignoring Zest's question.

"I don't know…" Zest stated unsure. She had entered her first heat at sixteen and decided to lock herself in her room for the three days it lasted.

"I think Naruto would be in good hands with you." Akasha stated as she finished scrubbing the vampire/rabbit's back, including her small cotton tail.

Akasha had known Zest liked Naruto more than she ever should have, always being with him and scolding him when he did something wrong, like a wife to her husband.

Zest said nothing as she registered what Akasha said.

"But why…"

Zest felt Akasha hug her from behind.

"I trust you." Akasha replied confidently.

Zest thanked Akasha silently.

**Chapter 3, DONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Originally Posted on: August 5, 2019_**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique

**Chapter 4:**

**Four years later…**

"Wrong!" Fuhai shouted as he slapped Naruto's hand, ruining the seal matrix he was working on. "Your wrists are still to stiff for the fluid motions needed. Now try again!"

Naruto (Age 15) nodded as his shaky, bruised hands grabbed a new piece of paper and re-inked his brush. He quickly started a new seal, trying to keep the fluid motions Fuhai was trying to teach him in mind.

He was able to finish within two minutes, no interruptions from Fuhai, who took it and looked over it.

"Hm, still sloppy in some areas," He said making Naruto's ears flatten against his head in sadness. "But you are improving. I believe in a short time you will be ready for the next level."

Naruto's ears perked up and nodded.

Fuhai smiled, a memory of Kushina as a young yokai learning seals under him replayed in his mind.

'Kushina, you would be proud of your son.' Fuhai thought as he prepared Naruto's next seal lesson.

Naruto finished his lesson a few hours later, his brush techniques getting better, and returned to his room after saying hello to his sisters, making them sad he didn't stay with them.

He sat down at his desk and pulled some out a secret project he was working on. Unwrapping some tools, Naruto pulled out some teal blue crystals and string.

Naruto smiled as he got to work on making something special for Zest and his three sisters, actually four sisters.

**Skip, two weeks…**

Naruto walked around with Moka (Age 9) and Kokoa (Age 9) in the yard, having the day off from training with Akasha or Fuhai, but heard their dog, Max, start barking.

Curious, the three made their way to Max to see their usually fierce dog whimpering and cowering in fear.

"Max," Moka called out worriedly as she knelt down and comforted him. "What's wrong boy?"

"I'm sorry, but that might be my fault, and Max is a nice name."

Naruto turned and saw a female, and from her aura, a vampire.

"Who are you?" Kokoa asked aggressively.

"My apologies." The vampire said as she removed her bowler hat. "I'm Akuha Shuzen, your older sister."

'OLDER SISTER!' Moka and Kokoa thought in surprise as Naruto walked up to Akuha.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Akuha." Naruto said with a bow. "I'm…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Akuha interrupted with a polite tone and smile. "I already know about you. Father told me about you in his last letter, saying you would help take care of me as my older brother."

"Well, I am the older sibling to your sisters, so I don't know for sure who is the oldest now." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I was born on October tenth."

"November twenty-sixth, so you are my older brother." Akuha said cockily. "But don't get cocky, little fox."

Naruto's eye twitched a bit, but ignored the insult.

"Naru is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with mother." Moka stated as she clung to Naruto's hand. "He could beat you too."

"Oh," Akuha said curiously, her black hair being pushed by her aura starting to flare. "Is that so?"

Naruto flared his as Kokoa and Moka started to feel the malice of Akuha's aura, with his soothing them.

"I don't know for sure, but I bet we could probably do some real damage." He said seriously.

Akuha giggled and retracted her aura before moving in close.

"You're cute." She said sincerely with a smug smirk. "And I like cute things."

Moka and Kokoa gasped at what happened next.

Akuha grabbed Naruto's cheeks and kissed him, making Naruto's eyes widen and cheeks heat up with a red tint.

On the second floor, Zest (Age 26) was watching this interaction, shocked. She had felt Akuha and Naruto's magic flare a few moments earlier and decided to see what was going on and opened the window to see Naruto getting kissed, which upset her.

However, her nose picked up a scent.

'Oh no.' She thought as she jumped out the window and landed next to the children.

Akuha pulled back to look at Zest, her hands still on Naruto's increasingly heating face as his breathing got ragged and his eyes became glazed and lidded.

"Who are you?" Akuha asked, sensing Zest's mixed breed heritage through her magic and her physical features.

"My name is Zest, I am the head maid, and I have to deal with Naruto for a while, please excuse me." Zest stated quickly, separating Akuha's hands from Naruto and punching him in the gut, knocking him out before pulling out a teleporting seal and vanishing, leaving the three sisters confused.

"What was that about?" Kokoa asked Moka, confused.

"I don't know." Moka answered in equal confusion. "But let's show Akuha around the house."

Akuha took her sister's hands, a smile on her face.

'I believe I have made a good catch.' Akuha thought, licking her lips.

**Zest's House in China…**

Zest placed Naruto on her bed and sat down, very nervous.

'His heat was triggered by a kiss.' Zest thought as she looked at her master. 'And Akasha said she trusts me with his care when this happens.'

The butterflies in her stomach intensified at this.

'I have to do this or else he could go on a horny rampage.' Zest thought before she stood up and started to undress herself of her maid outfit.

Zest left her light blue bra and panties on, extremely nervous as she looked at Naruto's unconscious form.

"I should undress him too." Zest muttered to herself as she moved to the bed and removed Naruto's clothes, keeping his boxer's on and the holy lock on his wrist.

Zest had bathed with Naruto a lot as he grew up, thus she had seen him naked and he saw her naked in return, but knowing what was going to happen was still something she was nervous about, still being a virgin yokai/vampire.

'Okay, it's now or never.' Zest thought as she gently shook Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened up, and instead of being their normal cerulean blue they were crimson. His whisker marks had thickened and his nails hand become claws.

They widened and he looked at Zest, pouncing her, pulling her lips to his and roughly kissed her as he held her tightly.

Zest felt his strength had grown as he pinned her down and ripped her bra off, leaving her breasts bare for him to play with.

Naruto removed his lips from hers as he gripped her breasts tightly, making Zest moan and bite her lip to not show him she was enjoying it.

She felt Naruto's knee push against her moistening panty clad vagina, making her moan and her eyes gloss over as she started to embrace Naruto's neck with her arms and pull him into her breasts, which he sucked her left one into his mouth.

"Naru…" Zest gasped out as he moved one hand down and cupped her pussy, feeling it getting wet.

Releasing her nipple, Naruto moved his hand and ripped her panties and his boxer's off, revealing his erection to Zest, making her blush.

He placed his tip at her wet entrance and teased her, making Zest hotter and wanting more.

"Take me." She begged as grabbed Naruto's feral face. "Please, I submit."

"Okay." Naruto replied in a deeper husky voice as he grabbed one of her boobs and put one hand near her head before thrusting into her.

"GAHH!" Zest screamed at loosing her virginity with Naruto, who kept thrusting despite it hurting Zest, but she started moaning like a whore with her tongue out as it turned from pain to pleasure. The blood stopped within a minute of Naruto and Zest's start.

'I'm connected with Naruto.' Zest thought as she felt herself losing to her instincts.

Naruto flipped Zest over, never removing himself from her as he kept thrusting inside of her tight, warm, embracing hole.

Naruto spanked Zest.

"More…" Zest cried out as he continued to spank her.

Naruto neared his end and came inside of Zest, who thankfully had prepared with Akasha some time ago a way to keep herself from getting pregnant with a special seal on her body.

Zest had a dopey smile as she felt Naruto's warm sperm fill and bloat her stomach a bit as drool slipped from her lips.

'A…amazing…' she thought barely able to.

Zest was shifted from her knees to the bed, on her side and leg over Naruto's shoulder, making her smile that it wasn't over.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, Zest just took him and left?" Akasha asked Moka and Kokoa again.

"Yes mother, she took him somewhere with a magic paper." Moka described as best she could with Kokoa nodding her head in agreement.

Akasha thought about it.

"If it is any help, Akasha." Akuha chimed in. "His face got really red and his breathing changed rapidly."

'Oh shit.' Akasha thought as she face-palmed. 'He is in heat and Zest is probably getting her ass pounded.'

"What happened to cause this?" Kahlua asked as she was worried about Naruto.

"It started after Akuha kissed him on the lips." Kokoa stated, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Akasha sighed.

Kahlua seemed to be fine, but was internally seething and plotting against Akuha who had this chipper smile on her face.

"I don't see what I did as wrong, I like him and if he is okay with it, I want to make him mine, especially if he can go toe-to-toe with you Akasha." Akuha said sincerely, with a hint of malice that Akasha picked up and didn't like.

"Naruto isn't a servant. He is a member of this family." Akasha stated very clearly, while glaring at her now oldest daughter of her five children.

Akuha, realizing her mistake, backed down.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped a boundary." She apologized.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Akuha." Akasha replied as she looked at her four daughters. "Now don't worry about Naruto and Zest, I believe they will be fine. So, go get ready for tonight's celebration."

**Naruto and Zest, few hours later…**

Zest was seven winds to the breeze as her mouth was forced up and down on Naruto's dick before he came in her mouth again, filling her stomach with his jizz and making her look pregnant.

Naruto pulled out, causing Zest to moan out in sadness as he sat down, his feral attitude gone and his body returned to normal.

Naruto gripped his head as the intense fire that burned within him died out and he looked around to see the fruits of his labors as Zest crawled between his legs and propped herself up, smiling up at him while her slick breasts caressed his dick.

"What do we do now?" Zest asked in a koi tone, despite being dead tired.

"Well, what are we now? Lovers? Or was this a one-time thing?" Naruto asked. "I… I have for a long time, really liked you Zest."

Zest found his blushing bashful face adorable, she wanted to eat him up.

"Well, I say we are lovers." Zest stated as she moved up and straddled him. "If that is okay with you, master."

Naruto's answer was a timid, yet passionate kiss to his oldest friend and fellow servant to the House of Shuzen.

**Next day…**

Kahlua stormed through the mansion, filled with anger and worry.

'How dare she kiss my Naru.' Kahlua thought as she walked. 'She arrives and thinks she can make a claim in my brother, then think again!'

Besides that, Kahlua was still upset from the night before.

Issa had his two oldest daughters fight and stopped them before they could seriously hurt each other, which they were aiming to kill.

'And then there is Zest.' Kahlua thought with some concern and a pout. 'She took him somewhere and if it is his heat then… then…'

Kahlua stopped walking and gripped her face in terror.

'THEY WOULD BE MAKING BABIES!' she thought in fear as she started seeing visions of the two having sex.

"Oh Kahlua."

Said vampire turned on her heel and saw Naruto and Zest.

Before Naruto could continue, Kahlua jumped Naruto and hugged him into her breasts, which were ever so slightly smaller than Zest's by a single centimeter.

"I heard what Mother said, are you alright?" Kahlua asked rapidly, not letting him speak as she started to spout nonsense.

"Naruto is fine." Zest replied as she stepped forward and pulled Naruto from Kahlua. "He is fine indeed."

"Thank you Zest." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek, much to Kahlua's horror. "Kahlua, is it okay to ask you to get Akuha, Moka, and Kokoa and come to my room?"

"No." Kahlua said stiffly. "Not a problem."

"Thank you, I'll make you something special for dinner tonight." Naruto said happily as he went to his room with Zest.

Kahlua stayed still for a minute before she destroyed a large amount of the wall. She went and gathered her sisters and knocked on Naruto's door.

"Come in."

The four entered and saw Naruto at his desk with Zest.

"Thank you all for coming, please take a seat." Naruto asked as Zest moved over and closed the door.

"Did we do something bad?" Kokoa asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't." Naruto laughed. "Why do you ask? Have you been a bad girl Kokoa?"

Kokoa started to shake her head as she turned red in embarrassment.

"I actually asked you all to come here for these." Naruto said as he spun his chair around, and when he did a 360-degree spin, he was holding five identical teal crystal necklaces. "I made one for each of you to commemorate us being a family."

He handed one to each of his sisters and one to Zest, all staring at the gift he gave them.

"What's the occasion?" Akuha questioned.

"Well, all four of Lord Issa's daughters and united so I thought it would be nice to commemorate this day." Naruto said shyly.

"Why didn't you make one for yourself?" Moka asked.

"I was going to, but decided to give it to Akuha." Naruto said. "Come on, put them on."

Each girl put them on and naruto smiled at his achievement.

"They are beautiful." Akuha stated as she stood up. "Thank you, Naruto."

She kissed his cheek, making him blush and uncomfortable.

Zest, sensing some tension between Kahlua and Akuha, helped Kokoa and Moka out of the room.

Kahlua snapped and ripped Akuha away from Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

**Chapter 3, DONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Originally Posted on: Mar. 3, 2020_**

Okay, so I am revisiting this story again. Hopefully I can still tell an interesting story.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

_'Hey' _= Memory

"**Hey**"= Technique

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto's mind went blank as Kahlua's tongue forced itself in his mouth while Akuha looked on with her eye twitching.

Kahlua pulled back, heavy saliva connecting her and Naruto before she bit his neck, sucking his blood as she knew this was something she alone could get away with.

'You are mine.' Kahlua thought as she sucked his delicious blood.

"Kahlua, stop, you are taking too much." Naruto gasped tiredly as he felt woozy.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto." Kahlua apologized as she let him go, blushing deeply, her lips colored red with his blood.

Akuha walked up and licked the mixture of blood and saliva from Naruto's neck, blushing as she felt her body heat up from this act as the flavor of his blood burst on her tongue, making her want more.

Sadly, chains wrapped around her, making her notice that she started to lose strength slightly and even more the longer they were on her while Naruto moved away, his neck healing.

"Okay, I'm going to get some sleep." Naruto stated as his eyes drooped. "Don't kill each other alright."

He tiredly made his way to his room and when he was gone the chains on Akuha vanished.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kahlua huffed as she crossed her arms. "He is my brother, and so as his sister I get that privilege. You aren't so you don't get it."

"But I am older than you." Akuha replied with a deviously chipper smile. "Anyway, I bid you good day."

Kahlua watched as Akuha walked away.

'She is going to be a thorn in my side.' Kahlua thought angrily.

**Short time later…**

Moka was alone outside. She decided it was time to return home. But before she could, several monsters in human form appeared and covered her mouth, preventing her from talking.

They took her someplace quiet, a long way from her home.

But before they could do anything, Akuha appeared, slaughtered them all before her scared baby sister.

"It's alright now." Akuha stated as she caressed Moka's cheek with her bloodied hand. "They won't be a problem anymore."

Moka hugged Akuha, crying.

**Skip, few nights later, Moka's Birthday…**

"HAPPY TENTH BIRTHDAY MOKA!" Everyone cheered as Moka smiled happily.

"Here you go." Kahlua stated as she placed a large wrapped gift in front of Moka, who opened it with mass excitement, her eyes widening in happiness.

"You made me a teddy bear!" She shouted as she saw the massive handmade stuffed bunny, though its ears were pointed and the sewn teeth were jagged.

"It's a bunny rabbit though…." Kahlua stated quietly, noting that Moka enjoyed it so correcting her didn't matter.

However, Moka hear her.

"It's a bunny? Even better!" Moka stated as she hugged the bunny, making Kahlua's heart race with happiness.

"A rabbit? As expected, your gift is boring." Kokoa stated as she slammed her gift in front of Moka.

"But, mine was cute…: Kahlua muttered sadly, her eyes tearing up. Naruto handed her a handkerchief.

'This is a little embarrassing. I mean, Kokoa and I usually just fight a lot in training.' Moka thought fondly as she opened the box to see a live bat.

"His name is Kou, and he is a Bake-Bake bat I caught." Kokoa stated proudly. "He specializes in weapon transformations."

To prove her point, Kou transformed into a single edge curved sword.

"Wow." Moka said as she took hold.

"Sadly, he weighs 100KG." Kokoa said, shrugging her shoulders, but it was too late as Moka was struggling to hold Kou up. "Plus, he eats a lot of food."

"Sorry," Moka said sadly as Kou transformed back into a bat. "I have to pass."

"EHH! WHY?" Kokoa asked as Kou flew up and landed in her red-brown hair.

"He is more suited to those with super strength, like you. Besides, he seems pretty attached to you." Moka pointed out.

Kokoa and Kahlua were sad.

"Then I wonder if you will like mine." Akuha stated as she handed Moka her gift.

"A scarlet dress?" Moka asked as she stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. The diamond necklace Naruto gave her a few days prior on her neck.

It was strapless and heavily frilled in the skirt.

"Wow, so pretty." Kokoa stated as she had a nose bleed.

"Well, you are ten now." Akuha stated. "When vampires reach ten, our powers start to strengthen incredibly, so I thought a beautiful, and sexy dress would be a decent gift."

"Thank you Akuha." Moka said as she hugged her oldest sister.

"Now for my gift." Zest stated as she knelt down and handed Moka a small present.

Moka opened it and was sparkle eyes overseeing the entire series of Sailor Moon.

"I remember you saying you liked the series. So, I…" Zest stated before she was cut off by Moka hugging her.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Moka shouted in Zest's ears.

"You are welcome." Zest said as she hugged the child back.

"What about you?" Akasha asked Naruto as she looked at her Godson.

"She already has it." Naruto mentioned. "The crystal necklace she is wearing."

"Oh, I was wondering where she got it." Akasha said, cupping her chin. "Does that mean you gave the others one as well?"

"Yes, I hand made them. They are… very special." Naruto replied cryptically.

"I can see that much. I can feel you put charms on them." Akasha stated. "What for?"

"I won't always be there to protect them." Naruto replied sadly. "So, I made something that will keep them safe."

Akasha hugged Naruto.

"You love them all so much." She said happily. "I'm glad you are their brother."

Naruto embraced his godmother and enjoyed her warmth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you Akasha." Issa said as he approached his wife. "In private."

Naruto let Akasha go, bowing, before he walked off, keeping his attention on his parents.

'Mom, dad?' Moka thought as she saw the two of them leaving.

Moka, when everyone else was distracted, followed her parents and listened to their conversation, hearing how Akasha didn't want her to go into the basement.

Moka turned when she felt someone tap her shoulder, seeing a Jojo Stone mask, scaring her half to death.

"Got you." Akuha giggled as she removed the mask before Moka covered her older sister's mouth, so their parents didn't hear them.

"Moka," Akuha asked. "Do you want to go to the basement?"

"I… I don't know…" Moka replied unsure.

"Come on." Akuha stated as she took Moka's hand and led her to the basement entrance and went down the stairs.

Several minutes passed, and Naruto walked past the door, stopping when he noticed the basement door was slightly ajar.

'Now that shouldn't be open.' Naruto thought as he reached for the door to lock and shut it.

Right as his finger touched the doorknob, said door opened and revealed Akuha and Moka.

"Naru…" Moka gasped, fear petrifying her as she realized they were busted.

Naruto blinked.

"Moka, its late." Naruto said gently as he ran his hand over her head. "Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Naruto picked Moka up.

"Naru, I'm not a baby anymore." Moka said in embarrassment. "I can walk."

"Aw, but you will always be my baby sister." Naruto said as he tickled Moka, looking at Akuha. "You get going to bed too, Akuha."

"Good night, Naruto." Akuha said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, Moka. Happy Birthday."

Akuha and Naruto walked in separate directions.

"Naru, please don't tell mom and dad we were down there?" Moka pleaded in panic as the fear reset itself in her body.

"I promise." Naruto said, having no idea what was beneath the house.

Moka relaxed into her brother's embrace and snuggled with him.

Naruto entered Moka's room and after she changed into her pajamas, tucked Moka into bed.

"Night, Moka." Naruto whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Naruto, I love you." Moka mumbled as sleep took hold of her.

"I love you too, Moka." Naruto whispered as he stood up and exited the room quietly, seeing Zest standing outside the room.

Zest smiled as they walked together.

"Did you have fun tonight, Zest?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did, Moka is now ten years old." Zest said with pride. "I am so happy to see her smile."

Naruto smiled as he took Zest's hand in his.

"I feel the same way." Naruto said as they neared his room. "You coming in?"

Zest's cheeks turned pink as she looked around.

"Sure." Zest said as Naruto opened the door.

Kahlua was sleeping in his bed, his long pillow between her legs and arms.

"Naru…" Kahlua moaned in her sleep as she humped Naruto's pillows. "Let me…. Blood…"

Naruto and Zest blinked.

"Should we wake her?" Zest asked. "Or should we go elsewhere…"

"Screw it." Naruto said as he pulled Zest in and shut his door.

Zest felt so embarrassed as she and Naruto stripped into their sleep wear.

"Naruto…" Zest said with want. "Can I… drink your blood?"

Naruto smiled and tilted his head to the side.

Zest's fangs grew as she leaned in and sank said fangs into her lover's neck.

She moaned at the delightful taste of Naruto's blood and as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zest pulled back, her mouth covered in blood as she panted, hazily looking into Naruto's eyes before locking her lips to his.

They kissed passionately before separating.

"I love you, Naruto." Zest gasped out as she reeled in her lust, remembering that Kahlua was next to them.

"I love you too, Zest." Naruto replied before he lay on the bed, his tail draping over Kahlua, who grabbed the furry limb and held it close.

Zest climbed on the bed and snuggled with them both, a content smile on her blood-soaked lips.

**Meanwhile…**

Akuha sat in a comfy arm chair in her room, looking at the moon.

The moon's celestial light filled her room.

Deviousness filled Akuha's being as she was in deep thought of her plans.

'Naruto…' Akuha thought as she saw an image of the blond fox. 'I am going to steal you away from here after devouring Alucard. That way, we can be together… forever.'

**Next day…**

Kahlua's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Naruto's sleeping face.

Kahlua, still feeling drowsy, leaned in and kissed Naruto.

'Naruto… my Naruto.' Kahlua thought as she pulled back.

*YAWN*

Kahlua snapped awake as she saw Zest sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"ZEST!" Kahlua shouted, making Naruto jump to the ceiling, hanging onto the light fixture, his tail fur bristled and standing straight from the suddenness of Kahlua's shout. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was sleeping, if that answers your question." Zest responded.

"IT DOESN'T!" Kahlua shouted as she jumped Zest, who stuck her hand out, placing it on Kahlua's head, keeping her at bay as Kahlua swung her arms around like a child.

"And what is going on here?"

Zest, Kahlua and Naruto looked at the door and, to their horror, saw Gyokuro standing there, hand on her hip and an angry inquisitive look on her face.

**Chapter 5, DONE!**

**Well, if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of My Brother. **

**If you are interested in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Naruto, I recommend Maelstrom's are Unpredictable. **

**If you like Naruto and Highschool DXD, then I recommend Werefox of Bael, Protector of Humans and Yokai, and Ghoul of Gremory.**


End file.
